Suspicions
by EmeraldFreckles
Summary: When a local politician mistakenly sets off a serial rapistmurderer, can the killing be stopped before it turns Virginia's comfortable world into a world filled with paranoia, backstabbing, and suspicion?
1. Back from Vacation

Disclaimer- I own Harry Potter and all his friends............only in my dreams*sigh*

Chapter One

"Glad you could make it" Victor Selemi greeted them as they sat down in rickety wooden chairs. He was a pudgy old man who was past his prime but not ready to give up the thrill of being an auror. He sat with a cup of mud (some might call it coffee), on his desk along with a mound of towering paperwork. The office was crammed with filing cabinets upon filing cabinets, along with a muggle computer. He was taught how to use the computer by the best and the greatest, Hermione Granger, who was their forensic expert.

The aurors he currently had sitting across from him in his office were a young but able team. Their clashing personalities had their egos from bloating and their different views of the world helped them to be the best team the ministry had had in a long time. The young man sitting on the left was gray-eyed, blonde haired, tall and muscled Draco Malfoy. The other auror was a young woman with red hair, brown eyes, and a lean body from all the training she was none other than Virginia Weasley. Their difference in size was like their difference in personality. Draco was 6 feet and 5 inches while Virginia was 5 feet 7 inches. While Draco had a mind like a criminal (which could go either way in this profession), Virginia was more a people person that got along with anyone but could size people up in a second, maybe less. 

They had initially opposed to being partners and so did just about everybody who knew them. The Weasleys had tried to make Virginia quit and they had even threatened Draco, but neither would budge, pride was a tricky thing. With all their determination put together, they had solved a homicide in a month less then it would've taken a regular rookie. They solved many more cases since then and have become one of the most respected ministry aurors that the world has ever known. 'Such as Harry Potter would've probably been if he hadn't become Minister of Magic.' Victor thought with disgust. Which is what led to these able aurors being called back early from vacation. 

The MOM, Harry Potter, had inadvertently led to the rapes and murders of 3 women. Or so they believed. Last Saturday, Harry Potter had given an interview to Witch Weekly and in that interview, gave away what he thought was a beautiful women, he told of personality but also mentioned something about favoring the red hair and brown eyed women. When asked by the interviewer if he was referring to Virginia, he said "no offense to her, but she's like my sister and I like to be taller, it's one of my preferences" for Harry Potter was a small 5 feet 6 inches. In the 5 days that it had been since the interview was published, there have been three rape/murders. All of the women have had red hair. All of the women have been 5 feet 3 inches or shorter.

"You're both aware of the recent killings?" Victor asked them as they tried to get comfortable, but it was futile effort, someone must have made these chairs with no sympathy for the non-cushioned bum.

Draco mentally rolled his eyes, of course they were aware, it was difficult to get away from a job that followed you everywhere.

"Yes, sir." Draco replied and Virginia nodded.

"There's been some difficulty with it and we need the best" they both nodded again. They might not have a bloated ego but they weren't big on modesty either. 

"Here's the information" Victor handed them a folder "Any questions?" He asked, and without waiting for an answer said "Good, now get your asses in gear and get the hell out of here"

They did as he said, quietly and quickly exiting the damp, dingy office, and going into the big, cubicle filled, main office. Airplanes (paper of course) flew over head in every direction but where charmed to stay out of the way. The office was bumbling with activity and people, who were just like the airplanes, and going in every direction. Draco led the way to his cubicle, not that Virginia didn't know the way, Draco just cleared a path quicker.

"You know what to do" Draco said to Virginia and handed her the manila folder. She rolled her eyes and when in eyesight of the front desk, sashayed her way over. She flirted with Carl for at least three minutes and got what she wanted. 5 minutes later she was back at Draco's desk with an extra copy of the file in a separate folder. 

"Pathetic" Draco remarked "that is just an insult to mankind. What was that? 4 minutes?"

"Three, I timed it"

Draco just shook his head while Virginia walked back over to her cubicle.

Virginia set her stuff down and then sat down herself in the Cloud Nine office chair that the company had donated after they uncovered a scam that a manager was pulling. Her cubicle was feminine but not too frilly, just light and decorative. She had the regular fugitive pictures up but she also had pictures of her family and friends tacked up. She had articles cut out of the twin's store, Harry's MOM victory, and of course, the ones on the cases that she and Draco had solved. She switched on her muggle computer that Hermione had charmed to be user friendly, and got to work.

Draco on the other had had been to work for quite a while. Already knowing that they would be given this case, he had done preliminary research on it last night waiting for his apparation point to be ready. He was quite comfortable at his desk, which was void of any personal touches, save for the articles he had also cut out. Fugitive pictures looked him in the face whenever he looked up, he could smirk at them, after all he had helped catch almost all of them. He tried not to look up often though; he needed to concentrate on his work. He then realized that Virginia would need an issue of Witch Weekly, which was not provided in the folder. He raised himself from his seat and decided to go visit, and maybe annoy, Virginia.

A/N-I wanted to get this up, my mom is getting the computer cleaned tomorrow so there will probably not be more for a while, but when I come back it will probably be much more. Thanks for reading and hopefully you'll press the little button down the bottom and I can say thanks for reviewing.


	2. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, well, I do in my dreams but they don't count L 

A/N- I got my computer back! Well, I got a new one because my old one was junk, or that could be because they repair guy stuck his key in it while trying to explain the problem! Hmmm…..I wonder. By the way, thank you very much **Darcy16** for the review, it made my day! Sorry about the delay. It isn't much but I wanted to get it up. 

Chapter 2

Ginny glanced up at her visitor with a look of exasperation on her face; she had just started and figured out that she was missing an important reference, the bloody magazine. She really did not need the interruption right now. She looked Draco in the eye and scowled.

"What now?" she snapped.

"Oh, Virginia, you make it sound like you don't love me anymore," he said with a smirk.

"Like I ever have." She muttered and took a deep breath. 

"Now what do you want?" she asked him, getting more annoyed by the minute, but trying to reel in her temper. 

 "Oh my dear it's not a question of what I want, it's you who wants something, is it not?" he asked her, deliberately confusing her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I want a lot of things, none of which have a prospect of coming to me right now."

He held up his copy of Witch Weekly and Virginia made a grab for it. He pulled it out of her grasp. "No, no, no, my dear Virginia, not the whole magazine, you can make a copy"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine" she told him, grabbing the magazine and started to stalk away. She groaned when she saw who was manning the desk, Gawsip Mongre. She looked back at Draco with a pleading glance, it was one thing to have to flirt with Carl, but it was another to have to gossip with Ms. Perfect. Draco just smirked at her and waved her forward. She grimaced and pulled herself together, putting on what she hoped was a cheery, believable smile and adding a little bounce in her step. 

Ginny sighed and mentally hung her head. What she did for copies.

"Hi! Ginny! How nice to see you! I haven't spoken to you in, Oh my gosh, it's been weeks!"

Ginny had to work hard at keeping her smile in place. "Yeah, I've been pretty busy, but it's good now" 'I wish' she thought to herself. 

"Oh yeah, you keep getting the big cases huh? That must be pretty tough. But at least there's an upside" Gawsip said.

"What would that be?" Ginny asked, her smile getting puzzled.

"Well, silly, Draco of course!" Gawsip squealed

"Oh…yeah…him…" Ginny was uncomfortable now and decided to get right to the point before she started fidgeting. "So, Gawsip, do you think I could ask you a favor?"

"Oh definitely, anything for you Gin, need me to keep a secret, I love secrets and I can keep quiet you know" Gawsip told her using the most hateful of nicknames.

"Sure you can, but it's nothing like that I just need some copies" Virginia told her.

Gawsip looked a little deflated but took it to copy anyway, keeping that annoying smile on her face. When she was done she handed the papers and the magazine to Virginia. Virginia tried to hurry away but she wasn't quick enough and grimaced as she was pulled into a hug.  She spotted Draco over Gawsip's shoulder, his own shaking with silent laughter and sent him a heated glare. When she was finally let go she scurried back to her cubicle and slapped Draco in the chest with his magazine. 

"I hate you, that was pure evil" she told him.

"Oh loosen up Virginia, it wasn't that bad" he teased her "I mean the hug was overboard, but admit it, you love to gossip"

"Oh, yes, I live for gossip Draco." She replied deadpanned.

Draco snorted and turned away and she flipped him off. "I see that Virginia" She stuck her tongue out "and put your tongue back in your mouth, people might get ideas"

She huffed and went back to her computer work.

*                                                                                                                                              *                                                                                                                                                                 *

'Home sweet home' Draco thought sarcastically as he stepped out of his fireplace dusting off his expensive ensemble. He felt a chill about in the manor and decided that he would have to update the heating charms placed on the residence. He scowled at the excessive amount of ash on his suit; it was also time to clean the floo. He could only blame himself for getting his new outfit dirty, for if he hadn't stayed so long, he might've been able to rely on his magic to get him home. As it was, he was much too tired for anything. He walked the desolate halls to his room, not much had changed in the years from his boyhood, except for one small detail. All of the houselves that wandered in hidden hallways and ghost butlers that glided through deserted corridors, answered to him now. He entered his room, collapsing onto his bed, sliding into the sheets and slipping off into a deep, rare, peaceful sleep. 

While Draco was resting, Ginny was restarting her computer for what seemed to be about the 200th time. Hermione might've charmed it to be user friendly but it definitely wasn't feeling too friendly right now. The research on the internet was difficult, she didn't know how to use it because even though she was taught, the knowledge liked to run out of her brain and hide. It wasn't coming out of its hiding spot tonight either. She decided to pack it up and go home when her computer froze for about the 201st time. So much for getting it all done tonight. 

She popped out of the doors to the Auror department, saying goodnight or good morning rather, to the night guard. She opted for the floo network because even though she felt wide awake, she was sure her magic wasn't. Stepping out of the grate and into her apartment, Virginia immediately slipped off her uncomfortable heels, thanking God that she went for the plush carpeting. She padded her way into her kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine, enjoying the taste as she went to change into her pajamas. After changing, she went out into the living room and sat down on the floor, spreading her notes out in front of her. She worked different angles, angry lovers, jealous men, crazy fans, for what seemed like an eternity. She finally gave up, putting everything away, neatly and orderly, and heading off to bed. She slipped between her warm cotton sheets and burrowed underneath her down comforter, where she immediately fell asleep.

*                                                                                                                                              *                                                                                                                                                                 *   

Draco woke up the next day feeling revived and ready to start, which was rare really, he had never been a morning person. Pressing a buzzer beside his bed caused a ghost to come floating through his room. 

"Morning, Master Draco."

"Yes, good-morning Charles, would you start the shower and order the usual from the house-elves for breakfast, I'll eat it on the go today."

"Certainly Master Draco" It wasn't like he was given much choice.

While Draco had a lovely morning, it was far from it for Virginia. It seemed that she had over indulged on the wine last night, without even realizing it. She hadn't even remembered getting drunk; she had only poured one glass of wine, hadn't she? Her head and eyes pounded to an uneven rhythm, making it harder to concentrate on getting her stuff ready for her shower, but eventually, all was accomplished. Getting dressed carefully, as not to miss details, was frustrating this morning, whereas she usually enjoyed it. She made her was to the kitchen to start her eggs and realized last night's mistake, she had been so tired, she had chosen the refilling wine glass, the bottle was empty. Shit. She was in for one hell of a day.


	3. Into the Mind

eDisclaimer- I think God got my mind mixed up with J.K. Rowling's for I do not own Harry Potter, she does, all hail J.K.!

A/N- You really don't want to know what I have to say…but thanks all the reviewers, **Darcy16**, yet again, glad to hear that you liked it! **Theatrequeen****, Kannp12, **thanks for being so loyal! Love you guys! Half of this was written a while ago but one of my very best friends moved across the country in a week so I was depressed, I'm hoping I'll get in a pattern with this story though.

**Chapter 3**

He waited in the shadows as she came out of the coffee shop, closing up for the night, she was alone. Her headset, a muggle invention, was distracting her enough for him to have an advantage. He moved quietly and swiftly to sink into the nearest shadow as she walked by him. She was petite, she was red headed, and she was unaware of her surroundings. She was perfect. He waited until she passed his alley to come out, couldn't be jumping the gun. A muggle saying for a muggle loving victim, it was perfect. He came up quickly behind her, smothering her screams with a silencing spell. He had planned this for days, it wasn't going to be like the others, this would be different, she would know, but she wouldn't remember him, only the event, she would live with it forever. 

He dragged her back into the alley, to the pile of blankets he had brought with him. She fought him, but he held on, tight. He set her down and she was immediately clawing at him, trying to get at him, but at her small stature, it wasn't hard to keep her down, eventually tying her to the dumpster. Tears were falling down her face as she went limp from exhaustion, and acceptance. She knew what was going to be violated, and it only made him harder.  

Tearing her clothes off, he thought violently of that Potter, who the hell did he think he was?  Telling everybody what he thought the perfect female was so they could all throw themselves at him. Well, he thought, there wouldn't be anything left for Potter to have if he had anything to say about it. Which he did, much to say, and so much more to do. 

He looked up at her face, realizing that she had zoned out, not liking that one bit, he slapped her. He slapped her with all the rage he had been holding back before. With blood trickling from the side of her face, she looked up at him with defiance. He knew she wouldn't go easy, but that was without the spells he could and would place on her, spells could fix everything. He put an imperius on her and the rest was easy sailing. After finishing with her and performing a few cleaning charms he left her sleeping, ruined, and eternally damned. 

************************************************************************

The Auror offices were alive with life. Draco and Virginia were each in their own cubicle respectively. There were many people about this morning and Virginia wanted to punch each and every one of them for being so god damned loud. She didn't take off her glasses, knowing that once she did, she'd have to answer about 5 million questions. 

She went to get coffee, her 5th cup this morning, and tried hard not to glare at each and every person that talked to her. 

Finally making it to the coffee machine she poured it fast, splattering some on her shirt. Cursing, she set her cup down reluctantly and started to reach for the paper towels, only to remember that she was a witch, this is what she had a wand for. She could only mentally be shamed while she took out her wand to clean herself. She put her sugar and cream in and took a gratifying sip. She sighed pleasurably; life could be like that sometimes, all about the coffee. She snatched Danish on the way back to her desk, feeling a little bit better, who knew that 5 cups of coffee could do that?

Sitting down, she opened the file for the first time since last night and noticed that something wasn't right. All of the files that she had meticulously organized last night before going to be were in the wrong order. She started to rifle through the papers, only to notice that they were backward and some were upside down.  Maybe it was because she had been drunk last night, but she didn't think so, she had felt fine, she was still in control. Besides, she specifically remembered putting the pictures in the back; she didn't feel that she needed to be nauseous every time she opened the folder. However, she didn't get a chance to finish her thoughts because Draco decided to come over to her cubicle. 

************************************************************************

Draco walked over towards Virginia with his mouth set in a grim line. The man who had been content this morning was no more, gone was the smile, back was the frown. He had just gotten news from the captain that there had been a tie in with the case that he wanted them to check out. Might be nothing, Draco thought, but anything at this point was worth a try.  

A woman had shown up at Saint Mungo's earlier that morning with multiple wounds. She had been physically and mentally exhausted. People walking by the alley had seen her lying face down on the ground and thought the worst. They had read the articles in the daily prophet and were extra cautious. They notified the proper authorities about the body but when the proper authorities arrived, they realized that she was under a sedative. When she awoke in the hospital, she was contented with just sitting there and not saying anything but in an hour she was off the wall and forced the staff to put her back under. 

After arriving at Virginia's desk he noticed that she must not have had a good night, and looking at her face at this instant probably the day wasn't helping very much either.  He decided to tease her about the glasses later, for now they had a job to do.

"Let's go" Draco demanded when she looked up fuming.

"Could you be any louder?" She asked sarcastically

"Probably, want me to try?"

"No thanks, where are we going?"

"There's been a connection to the case, we are going to find out if it's real."

"Would you care to tell me anymore about this," she held up her fingers in quotation marks "connection?"

"Sure, why not."

And while they floo'ed their way over to the hospital discussing the lead, at home laid a killer, sleeping peacefully, and dreaming the perfect murder of the next perfect victim. 


	4. A Little Lesson

Disclaimer-Fine you caught me, I don't own Harry Potter I am just playing with the characters for a bit….

Author's note- So sorry that I haven't updated in a LONG time After my grandmother passing away and the end of the year finals and all the papers that I had to write over the summer, plus another Best Friend moving to Florida, I just haven't felt up to it. But now, my little itty bitty niece was born and she added some motivation into my life. Even though this story won't be the happiest, how am I going to spoil her if I can't hone my craft and make lots of money when I master it?

**Chapter 4**

****

He watched them walk away from her desk and go out the main doors. They must have found the surprise that he left for them; they weren't going to be very happy when they couldn't get anything out of her.

He made his way through the commotion and to Ginny's desk. He knew that she had gotten drunk last night, she always wore those ridiculous glasses when she had a hangover, didn't she know that it was obvious? He also knew where she kept her keys to her desk and her keys to the apartment she was currently living in. This was going to be one of the easiest things he had ever done. He sat at her desk and beside the computer monitor and into the cubby where she hid her extra set of keys. She wouldn't even notice with that absent minded brain of hers. He unlocked her desk and took out a folder on the case, his case. He copied with his wand, something not permitted, but he knew a way around that. He got up nonchalantly and walked off, his mission of the day complete, he even saw them leaving on his way out. The keys in his pocket jingled lightly.

* * *

They walked into the main hallway of the hospital from the floo room. After going to the front desk, and after talking to her doctor, they had found that her husband would be in the room while they tried to question her. It was only going to make their job that much harder. 

They entered her room and the husband immediately walked around the bed to guard her.

"You won't be long?" it wasn't a question.

"No sir, we just want to understand what happened and to see if she remembers anything" Ginny said to him in a kind voice, Draco was never the one to talk in these situations.

"Not too long" he repeated and sat down in the chair nearest her while the other two remained standing.

They went through the regular business but it didn't seem like she understood anything. Occasionally she would look at Ginny and let out a scream, looking as if she would leap onto Ginny at any moment. Draco thought it better to tuck her neatly behind him.

They left the room shortly, more to the crazy screams and the overprotective husband than to having finished the interview.

* * *

Ginny turned to Draco and studied his face to get an impression of what he thought of the interview. She could tell he thought nothing of it by the grim and bored look on his face. But she wasn't sure about one little detail. 

"So why do you think she wanted to leap on me?" Ginny said, coming right out with it, he probably knew she would ask, he always did.

"I asked myself that question. And it confused me, as she could have gone after the men in the room. But she didn't. I think that she went after you because you looked like her. A lot like her."

"Really? I guess I really didn't notice." Ginny sounded sincere.

"Come on Virginia, Auburn hair, freckles, the nose…" and he drifted off, it might've been because Ginny was staring at him a little funny.

"The nose? Come on, noticing my nose now are you?"

"Maybe, you know it's so huge you can't help but notice it." He said, trying to cover himself.

"Sure Draco, Sure." And with that she walked back to her desk. Acting just a little bit happier than she was when she had first started the day.

* * *

'Who did she think she was, just going about her business, not being anymore careful then she already was? Didn't she know that she fit the profile, all except for height, and you never know when they'll go crazy and start forgetting what they're after.' Draco thought, his anger shining through as he yanked his keyboard out and began to type in his noted ferociously. 'Just because I let that little nose comment slip, nice going, you're really going to be able to forget about her like that if she reminds you of that little slip of the tongue you made.' He was going crazy, and since it was past noon and he had nothing to eat the entire day, he made his way toward the exit, he was going to do a little more research on his own and then he'd come back and have a little talk to Virginia about locking her door at night, he hoped to Merlin that she did. 

Draco got to the coffee shop in hopes that it was open, and his hopes came true, it was open for business. He went in and stood in line while he looked at the menu above the counter. When he got up he placed his order and took out his Auror's identification. The clerk snapped from mid-afternoon weariness to full attention.

"Is this about Angie? It's awful about what happened to her and all, but I don't know nothing."

"How do you know what happened then?"

"Well, I don't know the details or nothing, but I know that something bad happened because now they got a Help Wanted sign up and they're looking for someone to cover her shift, nobody wants it you know, nobody likes closing up the shop."

"Why not?"

"It ain't exactly the best part of the alley is it?, she needed a job and that's what she got, now she don't got one because something happened. That's all I know, now that's 10 sickles and 17 knuts."

"Thanks for your cooperation," Draco said to him and walked away with his coffee

"No problem. Next!"

* * *

Draco walked back into work with his half finished coffee and sat down at his desk. There was no Virginia at her desk and as he took a scan around the cubicles there was no sign of her. Draco shook off the weird feeling of panic, she could be anywhere, including places that he didn't want to think about, where there was a couch, which wasn't totally fair, the men's room didn't have a couch. He told himself that if she didn't come back soon, he would go looking for her, and he really hoped she came back soon, his legs were kind of tired.

* * *

Ginny sat back down at her desk, only to pick up all of her things to go home. She had to stop at Flourish and Botts for a book or two and maybe visit her brothers while she was in the vicinity. She headed out. She felt a little funny feeling in her stomach that instinct told her that she was being followed, but when she turned around, everyone was going about their business. She headed to the express floo and stepped into the one marked Diagon Allet. She was gone in a roar of green fire.

* * *

He had to keep ducking into doorways and shops to keep her from noticing him, she kept turning around, that killer instinct had already kicked in to keep a watch out, but by the nonchalant way she went about it, he guess that she thought nothing could happen to her in the middle of a crowded alleyway. He was going to have to prove her wrong. 

He watched her walk into Flourish and Botts and watched from a display window that had a crystal clear view. He witnessed her walk up the stairs to the level above and waited a while before following her in. As an employee began their sales pitch about what items and books were on sale that day, he ignored them an walked right by, she had been heading to the muggle section.

From a shelf diagonal from where she was standing, he watched. He saw her take books from all different sections and finally pick out two. She laughed at the one by a woman named Evanovich, which she laughed at and although he couldn't see the author she picked the other from the romance section. She seemed satisfied with the selections she had made and headed to the checkout. He thought that a silencing spell might do the trick.

* * *

She stopped into her brother's shop to say hello and spread a little gossip, Hermione and Ron and seemed a little more cozy lately than usual, they were already engaged though, so what more could they do? She spotted Angelina working the counter, very pregnant even though she wasn't much along now. She and Fred had gotten married the year before and soon after was the fifth Weasley grandchild. She didn't even want to think of how many more were on the way either. She left after some Weasley women talk. She knew that someone was following her. After all the dates with brothers under invisibility cloaks, she knew the feeling. She didn't know who, she saw a few recognizable people around and thought she'd be safe, but she was mistaken, for at that very moment she was dragged into an alley and silenced with a quick decisive spell.

* * *

A/N: I think that leaving a cliffhanger might make me more motivated to update. But maybe, so would reviews, no I'm just kidding, but they might help a little. :) Again, sorry for the long wait :( 


	5. The Shop

Disclaimer-I don't think I even own my mind right now; it's a little conquered by Harry Potter.

Author's Note-Thank you ALL SOSOSOSOSO Much for the reviews, I know my grammar sucked and I thank you all for not commenting. ..h2okeeper, I think that Draco has a fondness for Ginny, maybe even tolerability. ..Akasha also a very big thank you.. And Darcy16, I don't even know if you read this anymore, but with the coarse load I'm taking this year, I don't know if it's going to be possible to make them longer and more recent. SRY! Now, on to the story.

Chapter 5

Ginny struggled against her attacker, even though she knew he would do no harm to her, it was only him after all. It was the man with the precise smell of sandalwood and cinnamon, the one that she had smelled inconspicuously for she didn't even know how many years. It was the one and only Draco Malfoy.

She struggled against him only so that she wouldn't let on and he would never ever in a million years find out that she had smelled him for the past many years and struggled partially to hurt him for the silencing spell. Well, maybe a little more the silencing spell.

The roughness of the cement wall was sticking at her through her thick sweater, a gift from her mother, slightly modified (which she would never admit to), and without the big V on the front. She pushed him against a wall opposite from hers and ran back to her brother's shop, maybe they would be in a good mood and help her out a little bit.

* * *

He ran up from behind her and pushed her into the tiny alley and proceeded with the silencing spell. He knew that it was going to be difficult to hold her to the building wall but he thought only because she was muscular and lean. He was only partially correct. It was very difficult to hold her still, not just because of her Amazon strength, but because of his attraction to her. The smell of her rose and vanilla perfume was bound to drive a man crazy (but Draco would never say that he was just a plain old regular John).

When she knocked him back against the opposing wall, he thought he must have had a temporary lack of strength, surely he was stronger than that! But never the less, he had to take a minute to get his hormones in check before his chase after her, by the time he made it to the alleyway, he only got a glimpse of her auburn and ginger hair flying into none other than her brother's shop, the shop he most loved to hate.

* * *

She ran into the shop, ducking behind shelves until she got to the front of the store, where Fred was on duty. Only he didn't really seem to be on duty, well, at least not shop duty, more like Pregnant Wife duty. She was ordering him around, how and what to do, just the regular, and Fred didn't seem to mind it a bit. If only she were with child, she stopped there and backtracked, with child?! When would she ever in a million years wish that upon herself, the horror stories were enough, she had decided that she didn't even want the chance of being pregnant so had put off sex until, well, actually forever until it happened. Not that guys hadn't tried, no, she had gotten enough boyfriends, just none of them were actually good at anything, for some reason, she seemed to attract the unattractive, which wasn't bad, she liked guys that nobody else paid attention to, they were quiet, polite, and studious. But most of them time, they weren't the "bedding" type. And that was that, she got off the subject with the subconscious and paid attention to what was happening around her. She approached the desk and was a little disturbed at what she found; Angelina and Fred were, ahem, snogging. Not that she didn't know they did it, of course they did, and apparently from Angelina's round stomach, they had done much more than that, she had just never seen it before, it was kind of like the Boogie Monster when you were little, everyone knew about it, but nobody wanted to see the thing, who ever wanted to see a monster covered in boogers?

Ginny banged her hand on the counter; that was enough of that. No more brother and sister-in-law snogging, no thank you. That was enough for a lifetime, anymore and Ginny would have to tell her children to take some of the load off her shoulders. Fred looked up, dazed, confused, and a little pink around the ears.

"Ahh, sorry Gin, didn't see you there.." was Fred's weak statement

"You think I couldn't figure that one out? Come on then, aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing here again?"

"Well, I sort of just want you to leave"

"Thank you Fred, I can see I'm very welcome then, but still ask me what I'm doing…."

And just then, Draco decided to saunter inside the shop.

Virginia hid behind a shelf.

Draco worked his way through the isles

While Virginia made her way to the storeroom door.

Draco passed the door and was yanked inside

And pushed against shelves of tricks and treats.

* * *

Fred started towards the door and was held back by Angelina.

"What in Merlin's name does Gin think she is doing?" Fred shouted

"She's probably getting some revenge or something like that who knows, but I know that it's her business and it's not yours" She pulled him closer

"Oh, really? And why wouldn't it be my business?"

"Because, you have other business to tend to." She put her hands behind his neck

He rubbed his nose against hers and said, "Why don't you remind me what that business is."

So, she did.

Until they had to break apart, due to something crashing in the storage room.

* * *

Ginny pushed Draco into the shelves and covered his mouth with her hand, she wanted him to talk, just not yet.

"What the hell were you doing back there?" She asked him

"Just testing you, calm down Virginia"

"CALM DOWN?! Why would I calm down? You pushed me into an alleyway and silenced me with a spell, when there was a homicidal maniac out there doing the same thing, only going a little further. How could I possible be cam after that? What right did you have?"

"Virginia, you think if you had been a little bit more careful than I wouldn't have had the chance? I could have been caught but you fought, tell me how in the whole wide wizarding world did you know that it was me?"

She stepped away against the opposite shelf and shrugged. She glared at him and spoke "Instinct"

'Instinct, there is no instinct in the world that could have told you it was me, unless you saw me, sensed me, heard me, smelled me…" He broke off at the deer in the headlights look on her face

"You could _smell_ me? How in the world could you smell me?" he was standing right in front of her, his face turned down to look at her, her face was turned down also, but at that moment turned upward to face him and tell him that it was the same nose that he had told her earlier was the nose all the other women had. Only the moment she opened her mouth it was captured in a kiss, but no, now just any kiss, a kiss from _Draco_. The one she had wanted desperately in fifth year. In seconds they were so feverishly snogging they knocked over a can of wizarding cards her brothers had collected since they were younger. However, they had not noticed, and they did not notice when the door of the room was thrown open moments later, with Ginny's brother gaping in horror at the sight before his eyes.

Ginny and Draco broke apart and stared at each other, both wondering what Fred was screaming,

"What in Merlin's name was that?!"

"Fred, I think it's called a kiss, something you know very well, as you were just…"

"Angelina, I know what it is! I mean what was THAT? All the hands and the pressing and the knocking my cards over….MY CARDS! Why was it my cards? Couldn't it have been anything else?"

Ginny was just getting all the feeling back and her head back in place, it seemed it had floated away during the…ahem, the kiss. So she decided to speak up

"Fred, I believe it was none of your business and stop crying about your cards, they're just material things"

"Gin, you and your…your…" he shuddered "lover boy, best move out of my sight before I owl mum"

"He is not..."

"I am not… Weasley, her lover boy, now Virginia was right, it's none of your business, now move so that I can leave"

And so he left, without finishing his conversation with Virginia, and without providing an explanation for doing what he did, but how could he, for he himself did not know.

Draco might not have followed Virginia home after that, but someone did, someone that wanted to repeat Draco's rough actions in the alleyway before, only he wasn't going to let her go, he was going to keep her for himself, she was getting a little too close for comfort.

A/N- I know it's short but what're you going to do, I have too much homework and now I should go study my lines. Oops.


End file.
